The invention relates to a water-carrying household appliance, for example a dishwasher or a household dishwasher, and to a method for operating a water-carrying household appliance.
Dishwashers have a dishwasher cavity which is provided to receive items to be washed. The dishwasher cavity can be closed by a door and comprises a receiving apparatus which can be closed by a lid for receiving at least one detergent, which is provided for cleaning the items to be washed during a wash program. In order to start a conventional dishwasher, initially a detergent, such as a powder or a tab for example, among other things is usually poured into the receiving apparatus. Subsequently, the lid of the receiving apparatus and then the door of the dishwasher are closed. Following this, a main switch of the dishwasher is actuated, a wash program and possibly also other options are selected, and the start button is then actuated.